


Все явное становится тайным

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom!cristiano, top!messi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Лионель Месси поздравляет Криштиану Роналду с получением Золотого Мяча. Сексом.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Get Is What You See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866167) by [pseuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide). 



> Читать можно и без привязки к основной истории (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5661569)  
> Название - песня Тины Тернер и переиначенная английская пословица.

_Лионель Месси_  в его гостиничном номере. Сидит на его постели. В своем смешном сверкающем бордовом костюме. Криштиану уже давно переоделся — время было позднее, день, целиком посвященный Золотому Мячу, выдался, мягко говоря, долгим. Легкий шум от шампанского, ударившего в голову, почти полностью пропал — он выпил мало, недостаточно, чтобы опьянеть слишком сильно, но выпитое оставило приятное тепло в животе. И весь этот вечер Криштиану буквально сиял, радуясь своей победе — он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким счастливым.  
  
Однако, присутствие Месси, сидящего в его номере, неслабо сбивало с толку.  
  
Они не были друзьями. Друг с другом они вели себя вежливо, но Криштиану соврал бы, сказав, что не относится к Месси довольно-таки прохладно. Проигрывать Золотой Мяч столько лет подряд, и каждый раз одному и тому же человеку — это любого бы раздражало, рассуждал он. Но когда этот самый человек постучал в дверь его номера, попросил разрешения войти и поздравить Криша лично, тот не смог отказать. У них с Месси не было проблем, хотя Роналду о нем почти ничего не знал. Он здорово удивился, увидев яркий костюм Лионеля. Криш не считал себя скромным и сдержанным в плане выбора одежды на выход, но блестящий атлас цвета бордо на тихом Месси действительно его шокировал.  
  
— Итак… — начал Криштиану. Месси после поздравлений ничего не сказал, просто сидел на кровати, пристально глядя на Криша, тем самым заставляя его слегка нервничать — он будто бы не мог решить, чего ему больше хочется — сожрать Роналду с потрохами или убить. Лицо Месси слегка покраснело, наверное, из-за выпитого алкоголя, видимо, именно спиртное придало ему смелости постучать в дверь номера Криштиану. — Армани? — спросил Роналду, кивком головы указывая на костюм Месси.  
  
— Дольче Габбана, — поправил тот, снимая пиджак и показывая ярлык. — Видишь?  
  
— Он… довольно неплох, — выдавил Криш, надеясь, что его ложь не слишком очевидна. — Довольно-таки… эм-м-м, необычный.  
  
— Спасибо. Хотелось чего-то особенного, — пожав плечами, ответил Месси. — Ты тоже выглядишь неплохо.  
  
На Крише была лишь пара пижамных штанов, его упакованный костюм уже висел в шкафу. Стоя с голой грудью перед Лионелем Месси, он чувствовал себя уязвимым  
Даже если учесть то, что он часто снимает футболку на публике, эта ситуация казалась куда более интимной, а нечитаемый взгляд Месси только все усугублял.  
  
Криштиану сложил руки на груди, думая о том, что стоит натянуть футболку, но это ведь был его номер — он вполне имел право находиться в нем в любом виде, хоть одетым, хоть нет. А Месси уже начинал злоупотреблять его гостеприимством.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Криштиану. Смысла скромничать не было — он знал, как выглядел; да и Криш никогда не был фанатом ложной скромности.  
  
— Ты и сейчас весьма неплохо выглядишь, — отметил Лионель, скользя взглядом по обнаженному торсу Криштиану. Тот недавно вышел из душа; никаких украшений, волосы чистые, без геля, еще слегка влажные, отчего завившиеся. Криш только по-совиному моргнул на ремарку Лионеля. Будь на месте аргентинца кто-то другой, Роналду предположил бы, что к нему подкатывают, но это же… Месси. Криштиану не мог представить, как тот с кем-нибудь флиртует или вообще испытывает сексуальное влечение. Он всегда считал, что Месси попросту дрочит на фотографии футбольных мячей.  
  
Но сейчас Лионель сидел здесь, в гостиничном номере Криштиану, глядя на него так, словно хотел сожрать его  _целиком_.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты слегка перебрал, да? — предположил Криш, неловко фыркнув. Видимо, Месси накачался шампанским — это было единственным разумным объяснением происходящего.  
  
— Я не пьян, если ты на это намекаешь. Я пропустил пару бокалов, но точно знаю, чего хочу, — уверенно ответил Лионель. Криштиану это удивило — раньше он никогда не слышал, чтобы аргентинец говорил подобным тоном. Не то чтобы Месси вообще много разговаривал. Обычно он был таким незаметным, таким… тихим.  
  
 _Воистину, в тихом омуте черти водятся._  
  
— Ладно. Эм… хорошо, — нескладно закончил португалец. Эта новая сторона Месси выводила его из равновесия. Он крепче прижал скрещенные руки к груди, но не отпрянул, когда Лионель поднялся с кровати и подошел к нему. Криштиану мог бы поклясться, что практически физически чувствовал жар взгляда аргентинца, блуждающий по каждому дюйму его обнаженной кожи.  
  
— А ты действительно довольно неплохо смотришься. — Месси наклонил голову к плечу, оценивающе разглядывая Криштиану. Тот невольно почувствовал себя призовой лошадью на аукционе. — Иногда раздражаешь. Но ты красивый.  
  
Криш поморщился.  
  
— Думаешь, ты не раздражаешь? Ты уже несколько лет — моя перманентная заноза в заднице, — возразил он. Он пытался сфокусироваться на том, что Месси назвал его раздражающим, решительно опуская часть с « _красивым_ », игнорируя странное ощущение внизу живота. Криштиану не нуждался в том, чтобы соперник рассуждал о его привлекательности. Он и так это прекрасно знал. Он больше не был тем долговязым подростком, переехавшим в Манчестер.  
  
— Когда кто-то делает тебе комплимент, обычно говорят спасибо, — заметил Месси, расстегивая жилет и стаскивая его с плеч. Щеки Лионеля горели румянцем, в выражении его лица сквозило что-то между голодом и смущением. Криш подумал, что аргентинец вряд ли часто ведет себя подобным образом. Если вообще когда-либо решался на такие поступки.  
  
Когда достигаешь определенных вершин в футболе, люди сами пытаются сблизиться с тобой — тебе уже не нужно никого добиваться. Иногда это напрягает. Зачастую лучшая часть любых отношений — охота, электричество новой, хоть и мимолетной связи, трепет перед кем-то новым и доселе неизвестным. У Криштиану было ощущение, что Месси бы с ним согласился. А еще — что этой ночью добиваться будут именно его. От этой мысли у него закружилась голова.  
  
— Ты сказал, что я раздражаю, — несколько возмущенно отметил Криштиану.  
  
— И я назвал тебя красивым, — парировал Месси, ловкими пальцами расстегивая пуговицы на собственной рубашке. Криштиану со всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на своем негодовании, а не на бледной коже, дюйм за дюймом появляющейся перед ним. Невысокий аргентинец был по-своему очарователен, и для португальца его желание было очевидным. Каждый хочет, чтобы его хотели, считал Криштиану. И он сам — не исключение. Столько лет он был неуклюжим парнем с плохой кожей, кривыми зубами и длинными неловкими ногами; ему пришлось тяжело работать над собой, чтобы стать мужчиной, который может вскружить людям голову, но все равно, когда он замечал на себе восхищенные взгляды теперь, это его приятно удивляло. Он и представить не мог, что это может ему надоесть.  
  
— Тогда… спасибо, — пробормотал Криштиану, разглядывая грудь Месси, избавляющегося от рубашки.  
  
Мужчина был невысок, но хорошо сложен, с довольно-таки неплохими мускулами — не стоило удивляться, но Криш закусил губу. Раньше он никогда задумывался о том, как Лионель выглядит без футболки, и уж точно не представлял чуть загорелый живот, сейчас открывающийся его взору. Он шумно сглотнул.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь спал с мужчиной? — спросил Криштиану, заставляя себя посмотреть Месси в глаза. Голодный взгляд стал еще пронзительнее, когда аргентинец снисходительно улыбнулся.  
  
— Да. А ты? — игриво задал он встречный вопрос. Португалец солгал бы, сказав, что ответ его не удивил. Было сложно представить Месси, занимающегося сексом, а уж тем более — с мужчиной.  
  
— Разве еще не все считают меня геем? — недовольно осведомился Криштиану, закатывая глаза. — Но да. Бывало.  
  
Месси потянул его за руки, опуская их вниз, и прижался к нему всем телом. Криш почувствовал прилив тепла внизу живота, ощутил, как твердеет член из-за обжигающего кожу ощущения контакта между ними и из-за того, как Месси —  _Лионель_ — Лео смотрел на него. Осторожные пальцы скользнули выше по его рукам, а затем запутались в волосах, Месси привстал на носки и придвинулся ближе, пока между их губами не остались сантиметры.  
  
— Тебя когда-нибудь трахали?


	3. Chapter 3

Криштиану смог лишь удивленно моргнуть  
  
— Прости, что? — удивленно засмеялся он. Его еще никогда о таком не спрашивали. Все мужчины, с которыми португалец когда-либо спал, были уверены, что он будет сверху — и Криштиану никогда не возражал. Хоть он всегда был готов подчиниться и соглашаться со всем, чего желал его партнер.  
  
Они с Месси… с Лео, напомнил себе Криш, прижимались друг к другу полуобнаженными телами, вот-вот собираясь поцеловать, ему нужно перестать думать о мужчине как о Месси… чьи руки скользили по его груди, водя пальцами по смуглой коже.  
  
— Я должен знать, насколько нежным мне нужно быть, — прошептал Лео, едва касаясь губ Криштиану своими. Тот хотел наклониться и поцеловать мужчину как следует, все эти дразнилки сводили его с ума. Но слова аргентинца выбили ему почву из-под ног. Все шло совсем не так, как обычно, весь его прежний сексуальный опыт мгновенно обесценился, и Криш растерялся.  
  
— Ты… ты думаешь, что будешь сверху? — недоверчиво уточнил он. Эта идея казалась нелепой. Месси приходилось вставать на носочки только чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза! И он хотел, чтобы Криштиану лег под него?  
  
— Да. — уверенность в голосе аргентинца добила его окончательно. Криш подумал, что все должно было быть по-другому, похоже, Месси не всегда получал, что хотел. — Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, а тебе это понравится, — сказал Лео. И это отнюдь не звучало как дерзость или бахвальство, в его словах сквозила твердая уверенность; словно он констатировал, что солнце встает по утрам. Криштиану пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Он никогда не был против позиции боттома, иногда даже подумывал об этом…, но это же Лео Месси. И так было противно, когда аргентинец побеждал его на поле и забирал очередной Золотой Мяч. Кришу не хотелось отдавать ему еще и…  _это_.  
  
— Ответь на вопрос, — напомнил аргентинец, обводя пальцами соски Криштиану, дразня, пока они не затвердели, и волна дрожи не прошла по телу португальца. Лео не выдержал и мягко поцеловал нижнюю губу Криша. — Ты когда-нибудь позволял другому мужчине трахать тебя?  
  
Криштиану почувствовал, как заалели его щеки.  
  
— Какая разница? — он пожал плечами, надеясь, что жест выглядит достаточно небрежно.  
Лео слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Это означает «нет». — Он несильно сжал соски Криштиану, затем поднял голову и теперь уже с силой впился в его заалевшие губы. Португалец обнял его за талию; Криш почувствовал внушительную выпуклость в штанах Лео, чувствовал, как чужие пальцы снова путаются в его волосах. Лионель наклонил голову и углубил поцелуй, дразняще водя языком по губам Криштиану, и тот подчинился, покорно приоткрывая рот. Он попытался перетянуть контроль на себя, хоть немного, но Лео не позволил. Поцелую не был идеальным, как в книжках; время от времени их зубы слегка сталкивались, разница в росте отдавала тянущей болью в шее, но это поцелуй был самым впечатляющим из всех, что были у Криша в жизни. Он снова ощутил себя подростком. Сердце колотилось, ладони стали влажными, от вкуса и запаха кого-то нового мутнело в голове. То, как Лео доминировал в поцелуе, кружило голову — это было совершенно новым опытом, и все, что мог сделать Криш, это погладить спину Месси, прижимаясь ближе.  
  
Они оба тяжело дышали, когда отстранились друг от друга.  
  
— Твои губы и вправду такие же мягкие, как кажутся, — пробормотал Лео, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Криштиану и переводя дыхание.  
  
— Ты и раньше думал о моих губах? — слабо усмехнулся португалец. Он не мог не воспользоваться мимолетным шансом подразнить аргентинца хоть немного.  
  
— Да, — без малейших колебаний ответил Лео, в его голосе не было и намека на смущение. — Я представлял, какие они на вкус, как бы они чувствовались на моих губах или на моем члене.  
  
Криштиану снова мелко задрожал, тяжело сглатывая:  
  
— И давно ты думаешь обо мне?  
  
— Слишком давно, — прошептал Лео, теребя пояс пижамных штанов Криша, а потом оттягивая их вниз, обнажая часть его загорелого живота. Криштиану провел языком по нижней губе — во рту все еще немного покалывало после поцелуя Лионеля. Он чуть наклонил голову и игриво прихватил зубами мочку уха аргентинца, несильно кусая. На этот раз задрожал уже Лео.  
  
— Твоя внешность — мое наказание, — проворчал он, очерчивая пальцами его крепкую задницу. — Причина моих непристойных снов. Мне приходится дрочить на мысли о тебе.  
  
Криштиану резко выдохнул, остро реагируя на эту мысль.  
  
— И что происходит в этих снах? — тихо спросил он, щекоча ухо Лионеля своим дыханием. К тому моменту его член упирался в ширинку, и Криш знал наверняка, что Лео точно чувствует это своим животом, так же как он сам ощущает крепкий стояк под сверкающей бордовой тканью его брюк. Поддавшись порыву, Криш расстегнул пуговицу на его штанах, потянув за молнию, и положил ладонь поверх нижнего белья, обхватывая скрытый тонкой тканью крупный горячий член.  
  
— М-м-м, боже, — мелко задрожав, протянул Лео, скользя своей рукой между бедер Криштиану. — Ты встаешь на колени и отсасываешь мне, медленно и красиво, пока я не выдерживаю и не начинаю толкаться навстречу твоим губам. Ты давишься, но это тебя не останавливает, ты продолжаешь и продолжаешь, пока я не кончаю тебе в рот, а затем, ты проглатываешь каждую каплю, — с придыханием промурлыкал он, когда ладонь Криша двинулась вверх по его крепкому стояку. Тело Роналду казалось обжигающе горячим, у них обоих покраснела кожа, став немного липкой от пота. — А потом ты соблазняешь меня снова, я прошу тебя раздвинуть ноги, и ты просто делаешь это, без колебаний, легко и послушно раскрываешься для меня, и я трахаю тебя до тех пор, пока ты не начинаешь кричать.  
  
 _Блядь_. Слова Лионеля, которые подкинули воображению Криштиану ряд весьма возбуждающих образов, кружили голову еще сильнее. Он наклонился к аргентинцу, снова захватывая его губы. В этом поцелуе он сдался гораздо быстрее, нежели в первом, Лео настойчиво проталкивал свой язык ему в рот, стягивая пижамные штаны с его бедер. Криш ответил тем же, нетерпеливо стаскивая мешающие брюки с аргентинца, пока его член не освободился от мешающей ткани. Криштиану быстро обхватил его ладонью, вынуждая Лео застонать ему в рот. Спустя пару мгновений, они оторвались друг от друга, загнанно дыша.  
  
Криш опустил взгляд. Его смуглые пальцы невероятно возбуждающе контрастировали с бледной кожей Лионеля.  
  
— А он большой, — пробормотал Криштиану, пару раз проводя ладонью по всей длине. — Толстый. — Ему хотелось почувствовать его внутри, но он даже представить не мог, возможно ли это. Возбуждение внизу его живота мешалось с нервозностью и волнением.  
  
— Хорошо, что у тебя большой рот, — ответил Лео со слабой издевкой. Его пальцы снова взъерошили волосы Криша. — Встань на колени. Я хочу почувствовать эти губы на своем члене.  
  
Криштиану вздрогнул, услышав приказ, и покорно опустился на колени.


	4. Chapter 4

Лео с вожделением смотрел на Криштиану сверху вниз, его лицо горело, а пальцы проигрывали с черными прядями, которые поблескивали от пота. Криш немного растерянно разглядывал член аргентинца — вблизи он казался гораздо больше, но с этим у Роналду не было проблем. Его опыт в минетах был довольно-таки небольшим, рно ему нравилось их делать; Криштиану честно признавал, что ему нравится чувствовать, как другой человек доходит до исступления под его умелыми руками и ртом.  
Затем его несильно потянули за волосы, он поднял взгляд на Лео, встречая похоть в темных глазах аргентинца, мельком заметив его блестящие от слюны губы. Он стал непохожим на обычно невозмутимого Лионеля Месси, и Криш вдруг почувствовал гордость — он так влияет на него, хотя толком-то еще ничего и не сделал.  
  
Лео снова потянул его за волосы, уверенно направляя голову Криша вперед.  
  
— Соси мой член, — мягко сказал он, но в его тоне сквозили командные нотки, и где-то глубоко внутри Криштиану захотелось подчиниться, доставить Месси удовольствие. Никто и никогда прежде не вызывал в нем таких ярких, таких необузданных и бешеных эмоций. Поэтому он с готовностью облизнулся, после чего обхватил губами член аргентинца — пальцы в его волосах сжались крепче. Криш немного замедлился, чтобы приспособиться, привыкнуть к новому вкусу и запахам, касающимся его рецепторов. Взгляд Лео был настолько пристальным, что португальцу захотелось стыдливо отвернуться, но вместо этого он только опустил глаза, фокусируясь на чуть тронутым загаром животе в паре дюймов от своего лица, упиваясь видом обнаженной кожи.  
  
— Я знал это, я знал… — хрипло пробормотал Лео, когда Криштиану взял его член глубже в бархатистый жар своего рта. — Знал, что ты будешь  _таким_. — Криш хотел спросить, каким это  _таким_ , но Месси, сам того не замечая, чересчур крепко вцепился в его короткие темные пряди, не давая возможности отстраниться. Все, что оставалось Кришу — это двигаться вперед, принимая глубже. Он не мог вобрать весь член целиком, поэтому взялся ладонью за основание и начал медленно двигать рукой, постепенно насаживаясь ртом на член. Хватка аргентинца в его волосах то усиливалась, то ослабевала, Криштиану чувствовал давление на затылке, которое исчезало так же быстро, как и появлялось, словно Месси хотел войти еще глубже ему в горло, но опасался перейти грань. Роналду свободной рукой сдернул брюки Лионеля ниже колен, другой рукой надрачивая основание члена аргентинца, плавно скользя ртом туда-сюда. Криштиану заметил, как подрагивает живот Лео, когда он обвил языком его член, давление снова вернулось и уже не исчезало, просто подталкивало Криша вперед, подзуживая принять больше. У португальца не было навыков в глубоком минете, несмотря на неоднократные попытки научиться, так что ему не удавалось сдерживать рвотные позывы, когда член Лео проникал слишком глубоко.  
  
Аргентинец сдавленно выдохнул, потянув Криштиану за волосы так, что его глаза заволокло слезами, прежде чем отпустил и пару раз погладил его по голове, извиняясь. Криш вновь поднял взгляд: было сложно не заметить, что Лео перевозбужден — он кусал губы, его щеки покраснели, рукой он то тянул себя за волосы, то немного нервно сжимал пальцами мочку собственного уха. Криштиану прошелся раскрытой ладонью по его бедру, словно пытался успокоить пугливое животное, затем снова вобрал его член, возобновляя размеренные движения головой. Точнее попытался это сделать. Лео уверенно прихватил его за затылок, придерживая на месте, и начал толкаться ему в рот, сначала медленно и осторожно, словно проверяя, а затем глубже, потому что Криштиану не пытался остановить его или отстраниться. Подобное с Криштиану делали уже не в первый раз, но никто и никогда раньше не вел себя с ним настолько властно, никогда не прикасался к нему так уверенно, будто имел полное право просто трахнуть его рот. Он чувствовал себя использованным, грязным и… невероятно возбужденным.  
  
— Давай же, — подначил Лео, его голос немного дрожал. — Тебе это нравится. — Аргентинец не спрашивал, он утверждал, словно это было нечто само собой разумеющееся, но Криш утвердительно замычал и кивнул как мог. Член Роналду подрагивал между его ног, но Криштиану не прикасался к себе — это казалось неправильным — делать подобное без разрешения Лионеля. Криша напрягли бы собственные подобные сабмиссивные замашками, если бы не был так возбужден. Словно до этого момента он и сам не знал, насколько сильно этого хотел.  
  
Он чувствовал, как дрожат сильные бедра Лео, как он постепенно приближается к оргазму. Криш уже приготовился проглотить сперму, но аргентинец отстранил его. Обхватив основание своего налившегося кровью члена, он не дал себе кончить, скривившись от не самых приятных ощущений.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — обиженно спросил Криштиану. — Мог бы и кончить мне в рот.  
  
Лео выглядел так, будто сейчас хлопнется в обморок; он опустился на кровать, низко застонав.  
  
— Блядь. Ты хочешь убить меня, — прошептал аргентинец, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — Но еще рано. Раздевайся и ложись на кровать, — приказал он. По телу португальца прошла очередная волна неконтролируемой дрожи; всё же им нечасто помыкали, но спорить почему-то не хотелось совсем. Криштиану вдруг понял, что совершенно не хочется сопротивляться Лионелю.  
  
Поэтому он безропотно разделся и забрался на постель рядом с Лео.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ты чертовски красив, — пробормотал Лео, проводя раскрытой ладонью по рельефному торсу Криштиану. — Это несправедливо. Я всё время думаю о тебе, мечтаю о тебе, о твоем лице… — он пальцами очертил высокие скулы, а потом губы. — О твоем теле под моим. О том, какой ты на ощупь и на вкус. — Криш инстинктивно приоткрыл рот, пропуская палец между губ. Затем игриво втянул его, посасывая, Лео резко выдохнул, вжимая его в подушки.  
  
— Я должен трахнуть тебя, — уверенно заявил он, наклоняясь к длинной гибкой шее португальца и кусая золотистую кожу так, чтобы оставить крошечные красноватые следы. — Скажи мне, что ты этого хочешь.  
  
И Криштиану хотел, но слова будто застряли в горле. Позволить себя трахнуть было одно, думал Криш, а вот попросить об этом — совсем другое.  
  
— Я не могу, — признался он, наклоняя голову, чтобы дать больше доступа к своей шее, его руки скользили по спине Лионеля, исследуя четкие мышцы. Тот еще раз прикусил тонкую кожу, на этот раз сильнее, и Криштиану вздрогнул от неожиданной колючей боли.  
  
— Это нормально, — выдохнул аргентинец. Его руки двинулись ниже, прослеживая мышцы на животе. Лео будто пытался запомнить, каково тело Роналду на ощупь, на случай, если он больше никогда не сможет коснуться его снова. — Ты будешь умолять еще до того, как закончится эта ночь. — Из уст любого человека это звучало бы как пустое бахвальство, но только не от Лионеля. Криштиану хотел улыбнуться, но был слегка сбит с толку тревожным чувством, колыхавшимся внизу живота. Да, желание было, как и любопытство, но также присутствовало и волнение. Лео начал раздеваться, пренебрежительно сбрасывая одежду, и затем забрался на кровать рядом с Кришем, держа маленький тюбик в руке.  
  
— Это то, что я думаю? — поинтересовался Криштиану, мельком указывая на вещицу, скрытую в ладони аргентинца. Тот обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Ты действительно был так уверен? — вскинув брови, немного насмешливо спросил Роналду.  
  
— Я догадывался, — пожал плечами Лео, наклонившись и целуя Криштиану в плечо, отбрасывая на кровать маленькую упаковку смазки. — А может, я просто очень хотел поверить.  
  
— Это ты имел в виду, когда говорил «я знал, что ты будешь «таким»? — полюбопытствовал Криш. — Так что значит «таким»?  
  
— Сабмиссивом, подчиняющимся, — пояснил аргентинец, укладывая Криштиану на постель и покрывая его торс, останавливаясь на его сосках. Криш вздрагивал от мокрых прикосновений, путаясь пальцами в густых волосах Лео.  
  
— Это не так, — возразил он, по-детски выпятив губу. — Я… никогда еще…  
  
— Но ты всегда им был. Просто никто не знал, как раскрыть это в тебе.  
  
Криштиану сделал глубокий вдох, очевидно, собираясь что-то сказать, и Лео мог поклясться, что португалец хотел выругаться. Поэтому он поступил так, как было логичнее всего в этой ситуации — жестко впился в его губы, языком вынуждая открыть рот, все еще чувствуя на губах Криштиану собственный вкус. Лео обхватил ладонью член Криша пока они целовались, и начал неторопливо поглаживать, мало-помалу, ощущая, как тело под ним расслабляется, становится податливым в его руках. Убедившись, что Криштиану уже не начнет возмущаться, Лео разорвал поцелуй и опустился ниже, едва касаясь влажными губами упругой смуглой кожи на животе португальца. Тот все еще ласкал его затылок, пропуская пряди волос сквозь пальцы. Криш знал, что последует дальше, и внутри него все сжималось от страха и ожидания.  
  
Аргентинец целовал и покусывал нижнюю часть живота Криштиану, будто пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти вкус его кожи. Криш отстраненно подумал, что Лео именно это и делал — вряд ли они когда-нибудь это повторят из-за несостыкующихся графиков, из-за риска быть пойманными, ведь это разрушит их жизни до основания.  
Роналду предпочел сосредоточиться на сейчас: на ощущении теплого рта Лео, скользящего по члену, на большой ладони, аккуратно раздвигающей его бедра. Каждый раз, когда Месси вбирал его плоть глубже, он все шире раздвигал ноги Криша. Это вызывало у Роналду чувство неловкости — он лежал с раздвинутыми ногами и жаждал ощутить в себе пальцы Лионеля. Но эти мысли быстро растворились от влажного рта вокруг его члена. И как бы сильно Криштиану не хотелось понаблюдать, от удовольствия закрывались глаза, а дыхание становилось все тяжелее.  
  
Он все же вздрогнул, почувствовав разминающий палец, скользкий от смазки — и когда Лео только успел? Криш даже не заметил его манипуляций — но пока он чувствовал лишь массирующие движения, Лионель не торопился, давая ему привыкнуть. Криштиану делал так самому себе пару раз, но никогда не решался протолкнуть пальцы слишком глубоко, но когда это делал Лео, было гораздо приятнее. Движения аргентинца были более опытными, он точно знал, куда нажать, чтобы заставить Криша протяжно застонать. Он все еще двигал головой, ртом насаживаясь на член португальца, и Роналду снова расслабился, немного двигая бедрами. Он нервничал, да, но ему было интересно, его сердце, казалось, вот-вот вылетит из груди от волнения перед совершенно новым опытом. Криштиану снова вскинул бедра, и Лионель воспринял это как зеленый свет, медленно проникая в него указательным пальцем. Криш шумно вздохнул — было не больно, но он и не ждал боли. По ощущениям просто немного странно…  
  
Пока аргентинец подвигал пальцем, и в какой-то момент короткая вспышка наслаждения током прошлась по спине Криштиану.  
  
Простата, затуманено подумал он, все еще неуклюже вплетая пальцы в волосы Лео. Такие разнящиеся ощущения от минета и проникновения одновременно затрудняли возможность твердо мыслить. Лионель ускорил движения пальцем, пока больше пытаясь помочь Криштиану привыкнуть к ощущению, чем растянуть — Криш бывал на его месте, и прекрасно знал, что одного пальца даже близко недостаточно, особенно для крупного члена Лео, но он догадывался, что Месси хочет облегчить проникновение. Каждый раз, когда палец задевал его простату, Криштиану немного двигал бедрами и стонал, не столько от удовольствия, сколько от разочарования. Он хотел большего.  
  
К счастью, Лео быстро все понял, и вскоре Роналду почувствовал нажим проникающего в него второго пальца. Это было неприятно, руки у аргентинца не были приличного размера. Он тихо зашипел от легкого жжения, и Лео ускорил темп, принимая его член в самое горло, стараясь отвлечь Криша от боли. Он просто оставил пальцы внутри без движения, давая Криштиану привыкнуть, размеренно двигая языком по его члену. Лео чувствовал, насколько тугим он был вокруг всего лишь двух пальцев — от мысли об этом сжимающемся жаре вокруг своей плоти сердце заколотилось в предвкушении. Его член был все ещё каменно твердым несмотря на то, что к нему уже давно не прикасались; вид точеного тела Криштиану, его красивого лица, вкус на языке — этого было более, чем достаточно, чтобы держать аргентинца отчаянно возбужденным.  
  
Убедившись, что Криш достаточно расслабился, Лео начал медленно двигать смазанными пальцами. Было тяжело двигать ими без боли — внутренние мышцы поддавались с трудом, но Лео поднажал, намереваясь устроить португальцу лучший минет в его жизни, надеясь, что так тот сможет не обращать внимания на неприятные ощущения. Каждый раз, когда он проталкивал пальцы глубже, он постепенно все шире раздвигал их на манер ножниц, вскоре почувствовав, как Криштиану наконец начал расслабляться, облегчая движение; шипение и бормотания португальца потихоньку сменились на мягкие стоны. В постели он был таким же шумным, как и на поле, чему Лионель даже не удивился. Оставалось надеяться, что соседи их не услышат.  
  
Лео так долго отсасывал Криштиану, что его челюсть уже начала саднить, поэтому он отстранился с неприлично влажным звуком и, пройдясь по его телу дорожкой мимолетных поцелуев, устроился на коленях между длинными стройными ногами Роналду. Криш пристально наблюдал за ним, предательски краснея от стыда и возбуждения. Когда он открыл дверь своего номера и увидел на пороге Лионеля Месси, он и представить себе не мог, чем это закончится. Где-то желудке все еще гадко тянуло от волнения, и он, используя всю силу воли, попытался сконцентрировать внимание на лице Лео, а не на его крупном покрасневшем члене. Как бы он ни хотел почувствовать его в себе, страх начинал брать верх над желанием, и аргентинец заметил это по его лицу — он склонился ниже и начал шептать Криштиану на ухо о том, как он красив, как хорошо он держится, какое наслаждение Лео доставит ему. Похвала заставила португальца немного приободриться, он начал медленно двигать бедрами, желая покрасоваться перед аргентинцем. То, что Криш любил потворствовать своему эго, ни для кого ни было секретом.  
  
Лео почувствовал, что Криштиану расслабил мышцы вокруг его пальцев, поэтому взял любрикант и на всякий случай добавил на ладонь побольше, затем неторопливо вставил в задницу португальца безымянный палец, целуя его в губы и извиняюще зашептал, когда тот издал длинный болезненный стон. Это было так близко к сильной обжигающей боли, что Кришу пришлось сопротивляться желанию сдвинуть ноги и оттолкнуть от себя Лео. Он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы сдать назад, и действительно хотел этого, хотел почувствовать Лео на себе, хотел, чтобы Лео вжимал его в матрас, хотел, чтобы он трахнул его, хотел кончить, чувствуя его внутри. Он легко смог представить это в своей голове, и его член запульсировал от желания. Криштиану глубоко и медленно дышал, стараясь успокоиться и сфокусироваться на искрах удовольствия, пробегающих по телу, когда пальцы внутри задевали его простату. Лео размеренно двигал пальцами, раскрывая Криштиану миллиметр за миллиметром.  
  
— Все хорошо? — тихо спросил он, губами едва касаясь щеки Криштиану. Тот кивнул, тяжело дыша, потихоньку застонав от удовольствия. На этот раз расслабиться удалось куда быстрее, словно тело привыкло к проникновению, а постоянное давление на простату сводило его с ума.  
  
Лео немного отстранился, заглядывая Кришу в глаза.  
  
— Ты готов? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Криштиану снова кивнул.


	6. Chapter 6

Криш заерзал, собираясь перевернуться, но Лео остановил его.  
  
— Нет, лежи на спине. Я хочу видеть тебя. — Месси ни за что не упустил бы такую возможность — наблюдать за красивым лицом Криштиану, пока он берет его. Он хотел запечатлеть это в памяти на случай, если это больше никогда не повторится. Роналду слабо покраснел. У Лео была привычка таращиться на интересующие его вещи, как на поле, так и вне его, и мысль быть буквально прикованным к постели этим темным взглядом, пока его трахают, заставила Криштиану занервничать. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что он случайно не состоит какую-нибудь дурацкую гримасу.  
  
Лео начал мягко массировать его бедра и потянулся к губам Криша, мимолетно целуя.  
  
— Ты будешь так хорошо смотреться, принимая мой член. И так хорошо ощущаться. Ты хотел этого, не так ли? — вкрадчивым голосом спросил он. Лео немного потряхивало от желания, от его обычно монотонной интонации не осталось и следа. Криштиану только кивнул, закрывая глаза, когда Месси потянулся к карману своих брюк за презервативом и вновь подхватил брошенную ранее смазку. Если бы он смотрел, как Лео смазывает свой член, то снова напрягся бы, и тогда точно стало бы еще. Поэтому португалец сосредоточился на попытках удержать мышцы расслабленными, глубоко и размеренно дыша, даже в тот момент, когда Лионель начал устраиваться между его ног, и он ощутил широкую головку у своего входа. Аргентинец пока не пытался толкнуться внутрь, лишь потирался о растянутое, скользкое отверстие и старался держать себя в руках. Лео знал, что ему необходимо себя контролировать, чтобы не кончить сразу же или не причинить Кришу боль, но это было трудно — как сдержаться, если ты получаешь желаемое.  
  
Склонившись, Лео уже настойчивее скользнул языком ему в рот.  
  
— У тебя самые мягкие губы на свете, — отстранившись, пробормотал он скорее себе, чем Кришу, целуя его линию подбородка. Криштиану обнял его, лаская пальцами светлую кожу.  
  
— Ты этого  _хочешь_? — спросил Месси, раскатывая по члену презерватив. — Открой глаза, Криш. Скажи мне, — Лео необходимо было услышать это от Криштиану, необходимо услышать, как он просит. Иначе происходящее казалось чем-то неправильным.  
  
Криш распахнул глаза, пересекаясь с Лионелем взглядом, и по его телу прошла очередная волна дрожи, вызванная пронизывающими до самой души глазами. Он немного помедлил, пытаясь проглотить застрявший в горле комом, и наконец произнес нужные слова.  
  
— Я хочу этого. Давай же, Лео, я готов, — Криштиану нервничал, но его голос был уверенным и ровным — он хотел ощутить Лионеля в себе, в тот момент он ничего не жаждал больше. Аргентинец поцеловал его снова, затем обхватил за свой член подрагивающими пальцами и медленно толкнулся внутрь, вторгаясь в возбужденное сжимающееся тело. Было так туго, что это практически причиняло Лео боль — и Криштиану тоже. Лицо португальца исказилось, он зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, переходя в надрывный стон, все его тело напряглось, разом став будто каменным. Лионель как мог старался смягчить ощущения, прижимаясь губами к его скуле, гладя мускулистые бедра Криша, мягко шепча о том, как же он прекрасен, как же в нем горячо и тесно, как хорошо будет, когда боль уйдет. Лео не мог удержаться и откровенно поедал Криштиану взглядом — происходящее казалось невероятным. Лионель рискнул, постучал в дверь его номера и… португалец его впустил, вместо того, чтобы прогнать.  
  
Отчасти Лео боялся, что если отвернется хоть на мгновение, то Криш растворится, и он останется в одиночестве со своими мыслями и правой рукой.  
  
Но все было реальным. Криштиану Роналду лежал под ним, задыхающийся и прогибающий спину, крепко обхватывающий его член изнутри и с силой сжимающий его плечи, пока отступала начальная боль от проникновения, сменяясь на тупую и саднящую. Когда португалец двинул бедрами, Лео принял это как сигнал продолжать, начал двигаться, медленно и глубоко, прямо в сжимающийся жар. Было тяжело держать себя под контролем, он хотел начать грубо вбиваться в это невероятное тело, но Криштиану все еще болезненно всхлипывал и хватался за его плечи словно в поисках жалости, и аргентинец не хотел предавать его доверие — Криш поддался ему, позволив стать своим первым мужчиной. Так что Лео продолжал медленные, размеренные толчки, понемногу меняя положение каждый раз, когда они практически соприкасались бедрами, не останавливаясь, пока не нашел то, что искал. Дыхание Криштиану сбилось, он резко выгнулся, когда член аргентинца задел его простату — теперь это чувствовалось совсем иначе, нежели когда тот касался ее пальцами. Криш поддался внезапному порыву и обвил ногами торс Лео. Он чувствовал себя немного глупо, цепляясь за невысокого Месси своими длинными ногами и беспомощно постанывая, но удовольствие, проходящее по телу, заставляло Роналду вести себя так, как никогда прежде.  
  
Ощущение стройных ног подстегнуло Лионеля, он начал двигаться резче, быстрее, хотя внимательно следил за лицом португальца, выискивая какие-нибудь признаки, показывающие что он должен замедлиться или перестать двигаться. Криштиану продолжал стонать и крепко ухватил Месси за задницу, подмахивая его толчкам. Было немного больно, но уже не так, как с самого начала, и сейчас Криштиану чувствовал себя приятно растянутым и наполненным. Наряду с ощущениями от стимуляции его простаты и скользящего внутри твердого члена, от мыслей о том, что его трахает Лионель, живот Криша поджимался от возбуждения. Это давно было его тайным желанием, скрытым так глубоко, что он не мог в этом признаться даже самому себе. Он представлял, что будет снизу, под другим мужчиной, нетерпеливо принимая его член, и от того факта, что из всех людей это был именно Лионель Месси было только круче. Это казалось правильным, естественным, что единственный, кто может победить его на поле — единственный, кто может трахать Криштиану. И Роналду знал, что его сочли бы высокомерным, произнеси он это вслух, но никто иной не мог брать его таким образом. Точно,  _никто_.  
  
Криштиану настолько потерялся в собственных мыслях, что дернулся, когда рука Лео сжалась на его члене, лаская в одном ритме с движениями внутри. Он не сдержал облегченного вздоха — внизу живота росло напряжение, которое уменьшилось, когда аргентинец наконец прикоснулся к его жаждущему внимания члену. Ладонь Лео все еще была скользкой от смазки, он отработанными и уверенными движениями надрачивал член португальца, который было твердым и пульсирующим. Тело Криштиану словно подстраивалось под аргентинца, они двигались в унисон так, словно занимались этим годами. Криш плавно покачивал бедрами навстречу толчкам Лео. Его руки все еще сжимали задницу Месси, подстегивая его вбиваться еще глубже, еще сильнее. К удивлению Криштиану, тот поддался, ускорившись, едва не доходя до грубости. Как бы португальцу это ни нравилось, это все еще был его первый раз, и Лео не мог двигаться так жестко, как он любил. Изменение скорости позволило Месси как следует насладиться ощущениями — тем, как восхитительно сжимались вокруг его члена тугие мышцы. Он понимал, что одного раза ему будет недостаточно, и собирался взять Криштиану снова, какими бы не были риски, какие причины отказаться он бы ни выдумал. Если их поймают, их жизни будут уничтожены, но такая угроза лишь добавляла остроты. От этих мыслей Лионеля бросало в жар; люди считают его «хорошим парнем», а у него — тайная связь со своим главным конкурентом. Немыслимо. Аргентинец не смог сдержать легкомысленного смешка, на который Криш не обратил внимания, затянутый в водоворот собственного удовольствия. Лео смог бы приучить его к такому сексу, и тогда у него появилась бы возможность давать себе волю, жестко трахать Криштиану, доводя того до криков. Он представил это в своей голове он быстрее задвигал ладонью по члену португальца, врезаясь в тело Криша так глубоко, как только мог, кусая его шею и оставляя засосы. Стоны Криша становились все громче и громче.  
  
— Хочешь кончить? — поинтересовался Лео, крепко сжимая основание члена Криштиану, насильно сдерживая его оргазм. Тот кивнул, яростно задергавшись под аргентинцем. — Тебе придется попросить.  _Вежливо_.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — тут же выдохнул португалец дрожащим от похоти голосом. — Прошу, позволь мне кончить, Лео. — Лионель наклонился, сминая его губы в жестком поцелуе — он желал знать наверняка, хотя бы одному мужчине доводилось слышать эти слова от Криштиану, доводилось слышать, как очаровательно он умоляет?.. Звук собственного имени на губах Криша показалось Месси невероятно горячим.  
  
— Повтори мое имя, — тихо, но твердо скомандовал он.  
  
— Лео, — ахнул Криштиану, когда аргентинец вновь начал дрочить ему, глубоко толкаясь в его задницу, под идеальном углом, чтобы каждый раз попадать прямо по простате. Ноги Роналду напряглись, больно сжимая талию Месси, но это была сладкая боль, практически такая же приятная, как и сокращения мышц вокруг его члена, когда Криштиану достиг пика. —  _Лео, Лео, Лео,_  — задыхался Криш. Вязкая белая жидкость выплеснулась на его живот и попала на пальцы Лионеля. Аргентинец продолжал двигаться, приближая свой собственный оргазм — конвульсивного сжатия вокруг его члена было слишком много для того, чтобы сдержаться, и он бурно кончил, спуская в презерватив глубоко внутри Криштиану. Они оба загнанно дышали, будто только что отбегали девяноста минут на поле. Лео ненадолго улегся прямо на Роналду, выравнивая дыхание, прежде чем медленно выйти из тесной задницы под тихий всхлип Криша. Он ласково поцеловал его в щеку, затем снял резинку и завязал, бросая в мусорную корзину, и наконец устроился рядом с Криштиану.  
  
Послеоргазменная дымка начала потихоньку рассеиваться и Лео почувствовал легкую неловкость. Захочет ли Криш, чтобы он сейчас ушел? Несмотря на страсть, они толком ничего не знали друг друге, и Месси понятия не имел, о чем они будут говорить, если он останется. Хотя Криштиану точно было не до пустой болтовни; он лежал на постели, прикрывая глаза рукой, и тихо, но глубоко дышал.  
  
— Надо нас вытереть, я схожу, — негромко сообщил Лео, слезая с постели, но сильная рука тут же ухватила его за плечо и дернула обратно. Прежде чем он осознал, что происходит, Криштиану, мурлыкнув тихое  _«não»_ , притянул Лионеля к себе, обхватил руками и ногами и заерзал, устраивая голову на его груди. Лео лишь устало улыбнулся, чистой рукой поглаживая его по волосам. Это, конечно, очень мило, но действительно нужно было привести их обоих в порядок.  
  
Но, по крайней мере, он получил ответ на вопрос, хочет ли Криш, чтобы он остался.


End file.
